Gone Forever but Not Forgotten
by Gladiis
Summary: Events that happen after Kagome's death. How does Inuyasha react?
1. Lost

**A/N: I came up with this One-shot while playing Stepmania. I'm not a kagome hater or whatever. Please read and review. Keep a look out for updates on my other fanfic called "Where's the Love" (A Sesshoumaru/Kagome Fanfic)**

"_Inuyasha, I love you and I'll always be by your side." _That would have been the last time Inuyasha would hear from Kagome.

It all happened at once that he didn't know how to react. When Kagome had gone to her era to get supplies and spend time with her family. Inuyasha and the rest of her friends told her to go and come back in one piece.

"Don't worry you guys I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll bring enough treats for everybody." Kagome had replied, "Inuyasha your coming with me right?"

"Sure Kagome, I'll be right back you guys."

"Ok, take care Kagome!" shouted both Miroku and Sango.

"Bye Kagome!!!'' yelled Shippou

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the bone eaters well, Inuyasha was staring at Kagome for a long time.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? C'mon now its not the end of the world, you know. I'm coming back." said Kagome breaking the silence.

"I know, I know is just….I'm worried on what's going to happen with us when we get separated as soon as the Shikon jewel is put together." replied Inuyasha

"Don't think that way, Inuyasha, you already know that I'm not going anywhere…I don' know what's going to happen once we defeat Naraku and the Shikon Jewel is whole….but I do know is that no matter what happens, we'll be together always." said Kagome

"But Kagome you just can pick both times….."

"Inuyasha, I love you and I'll always be by your side." she interrupted. "Got it? Good, pick me up in 4 days and I'll be ready to come back, ok?"

"Yeah" Kagome was about to jump off into the well but she stopped once she heard Inuyasha say

"I love you too, Kagome. I always will love you."

Kagome smiled and she jumped into the well to see her present family. No one knew that she will never come back…never.

Four days had passed and as told to Inuyasha went into the well and arrived in Kagome's time. He knocked on the door. answered it and when she did Inuyasha saw that her face was red and her were puffy…Inuyasha smelled the tears that Kagome's mom was releasing. Inuyasha thought that something tragic had happened and he prayed that it didn't involve Kagome.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

just led Inuyasha to the living room. She didn't even talk or do anything but she gestured to tell Inuyasha to sit on the couch. Finally she spoke,

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…but (Whiff) Kagome…isn't coming back to the feudal era."

"WHAT?" gasped Inuyasha, "what do you mean not coming back?"

"Listen to the news I recorded just 3 nights ago, I don't want to talk (whiff) about it."

She turned on the television to a news program that was playing through the VCR. Inuyasha listened carefully to what the new rancher was reporting.

"_Tragedy has stricken Tokyo once again. The most wanted murder had struck again in Tokyo, taking another victim's life. It happened around 8 p.m when a girl who was to believe be at least 15 years old, was walking towards her home from the supermarket. Until all of a sudden the murderer by the name of Akito Niwa, cam from behind and stabbed her through her back. The victim's name was Kagome Higurashi, she was pronounced dead a couple of hours later. Akito Niwa has already murdered more than thirty people, 17 men and 13 women, officials had caught the murderer as soon as he had killed, Ms. Higurashi. He was pointing a weapon the police. The officials had no choice but to shoot the man to his death…"_

Inuyasha didn't hear the rest; all he did was leave the house and go back to the feudal era.

When he had told the group the news he had heard, everyone burst into tears. Sango was crying like there was no tomorrow and Shippou was yelling, "Why?" while he was crying. Miroku, he was upset but Inuyasha only saw a couple of tears.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do now?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, Miroku, but we'll come up with something." replied Inuyasha, with that he left and jumped in the bone eater's well once again. Once he got there he immediately went and asked Kagome's mother to where Kagome was buried. Once he knew he ran towards the location, it didn't take him long to find Kagome's grave. Engraved on her tomb was:

_R.I.P_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_1991-2007_

_Loving Daughter, Granddaughter, Sister and friend to many_

Inuyasha at this point was in tears. He was mad that he didn't protect her like he promised, he was mad at himself for not being there when she was needed. He took out the little bottle with at least 40 shards of the Shikon Jewel, he dug a little hole, deep enough to place the shards in Kagome's grave, He did it knowing that Naraku will never get them and as soon he and the rest of the gang had gathered the rest, he would come back and put it in Kagome's grave. So that nobody will get them.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…that I wasn't there to protect you, please forgive me. I Love you! And I'll miss you." with that Inuyasha looked at her tombstone once more and headed back to his era. It will take a while before him…everybody would recover from Kagome's death. But he knew that he had Kagome in his heart and everybody's hearts. That she's there for everyone and she wasn't entirely gone. For now he must have the courage to move on and continue fighting Naraku and complete the Jewel.


	2. Aftermath

A/N: Hey Guys! I decided to write a couple of chapters for this story...probably about 2 or 3 chapters...idk yet....Sorry but this chapter is very short but I think is good =]. There won't be a battle scene with Naraku... I think I'll just skip some of the action...I don't know...tell me what you guys think, ok! Well Please Review and tell me what I should add on the story: action or no action.

* * *

It has been months since the death of Kagome. Inuyasha has never gone back to the modern era; he was too sad to go and visit Kagome's family plus he didn't want to remind them that Inuyasha was part of Kagome's life. In the feudal era though is no different. Sango was getting out of her mourning state and was showing more smiles in her face from time to time. Miroku, well he was doing well too, he had lost focus on his spiritual training but thanks to the bager Hachi and his mentor, he was able to refocus on his training. With that he had left with them for time to relax and recuperate. Inuyasha was proud that they were moving on little by little after Kagome's tragic death.

He wished however that the same could happen to Shippou. Shippou hasn't talk much, he somehow isolated himself from the group. Inuyasha felt bad for the young fox demon, he couldn't imagine what was going through the young fox demon's mind. Inuyasha got off the tree and headed towards Kaede's hut. He went inside and saw Shippou just sitting and staring at the small fire.

"Shippou, come with me, we need to talk." said Inuyasha, as he was headed out the hut. Shippou at first hesitated but decided to follow Inuyasha. Inuyasha had led Shippou to the bone eaters well, he didn't like it one bit that Inuyasha brought him here.

"Hey, kid, I know what your thinking and yes I would kill anyone who lured me back to the Bone Eaters Well, but that's not why I brought you here. Come and sit down and let me tell you something." Inuyasha instructed. Shippou followed and sat next to Inuyasha.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

"Shippou—well I know its been hard for you since Kagome passed away—Hell its been hard on all of us…even Rin and Sesshoumaru…all of us. But Shippou…you just can't isolate yourself from all of us. You shouldn't just ignore all of us and stop talking." Inuyasha was explaining but he saw that Shippou wasn't paying a lot of attention to what he was saying. Shippou was just staring at the forest…away from Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha just had enough and was becoming angry but he couldn't just lose his temper and yell at the kid or else Shippou would run away and probably not talk to him again.

"Hey, runt listen, if Kagome was here and saw how you were behaving…sh…she wouldn't like it…_sniff…_so can you at least try to get better Shippou…please." at that point Inuyasha was shedding a tear…even if he spoke of Kagome he would try his hardest to hold his tears.

Shippou looked at Inuyasha and was shocked that Inuyasha actually said all those words to him.

"I'm so-sorry Inuyasha…I'll…{_sniff_)…start being myself again…for Kagome." Shippou said. Inuyasha smiled at the fox kit.

"Let's head back before they all start worrying where we are." Inuyasha said. Him and Shippou starting to walk back towards the village and hopefully be ready to start their journey to hunt down Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel. That's how Kagome would have wanted to happen. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the sky, smiling as if Kagome could actually see Inuyasha's smile.

"_We miss you, Kagome…we really do…we all wish you were here with us…we all…love you''_Inuyasha thought as he looked at the clear blue sky and then he proceeded to walk back to the village with Shippou.


End file.
